Rogue's Gambit by Belle Bayard
by LeBeau Library
Summary: Sinister's manipulations affect Gambit and Rogue's newfound happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rogue's Gambit

Author: Belle Bayard

Summary: Sinister's manipulations affect Gambit and Rogue's newfound happiness.

Date Published: 1/2/2007

Audience/Rating: K

Disclaimer: This work of fanfiction was originally uploaded and posted by the author at The Gambit Guild: LeBeau Library. Site administrators have since made the decision to reallocate Gambit Guild resources and relocate the LeBeau Library to its new home on Fanfiction .net. Attempts to contact the original author have been made to gain the appropriate permissions for the relocation. In the instances where we were unable to establish contact with the author, the Gambit Guild has assumed responsibility for this work of fiction in order to retain the integrity of the original LeBeau Library. If you are the author of this piece, please contact the Gambit Guild site administrator via Private Message (pen name: LeBeau Library).

Notes: Readers and writers of Gambit-centric fiction are invited to participate in our C2 Community: The Gambit Guild - LeBeau Library. If you would like to make a recommendation or submission to our C2, please send us a private message and we will add you to our growing collection.  
The LeBeau Library accepts all submissions and recommendations, regardless of genre, style, rating, or pairings. We welcome well-written fiction featuring Gambit as the primary character.

You can follow this pen name: The LeBeau Library, but I also encourage you to follow C2 Community: The Gambit Guild – LeBeau Library.

* * *

Remy LeBeau, better known as Gambit, paced the length of the mansion's roof in the chill midnight air. He raked a hand through his russet hair and ground his teeth as he glanced up at the full moon. Ever since the X-men's brush with Sinister, then the trouble with Bella Donna and the Assassins, he'd become obsessed with one thought. To help Rogue find a way to control her powers. The need to do this persisted like an itch . . . one he hadn't found a way to scratch.

Brutal honesty demanded he admit the reason behind this preoccupation. Despite the desperate circumstances, for just a short time he'd been able to hold her. Been able to touch her, and receive her touch in return without it knocking him unconscious or killing him. Before, when he'd dared a brief touch of lips, only his mutant powers had saved him. He'd never regretted being a mutant and rarely, being one of Professor Xavier's X-Men. Nor did he wish to Rogue to permanently lose her powers. Yet, those very same abilities held her at arm's length. Perhaps he should be content to know she felt as he did and leave it at that.

"Merde! Remy, you're one Cajun fool. You should find another woman 'stead a' wishin' for a star," he muttered.

He pulled a card from his trench coat, made it glow with power, and fought the temptation to toss it in frustration. His thoughts turned still darker. Once he'd called the Assassin heiress, Bella Donna, his own. Now the mockery of that marriage skittered against his mind.

Though Rogue deserved better than a footloose thief like him, he couldn't help desiring her, wanting the best for her. Her own lonely sadness called to him as she struggled to control her mutant powers. A chill raced through him as he thought of the recent events they'd survived. Yet the memory insinuated an idea into his thoughts. Maybe such a device as Sinister had used would work. Not so large, for it need only affect a single room. Provide enough damping to allow her to touch another person.

Self-derisive laughter burst from him. Who was he fooling? He didn't just want for her to touch anyone, he wanted her to touch him, maybe if he was lucky, kiss him. And maybe, if she trusted him enough, let him make love to her. Then perhaps he could claim her for himself, forever. He dismissed the notion, though the aching emptiness lingered. He had nothing he could offer her except his passion. Besides, he couldn't plan on anything unless he found someone who would help him. No problem to steal the device, he knew the location of one of Sinister's old labs. But who could devise something small enough to suit the purpose he wanted?

Hmm. Beast? The Professor? He hated letting anyone close. Even those he fought beside. To reveal what he truly felt for Rogue would give them power over him. Trust did not come easily after his years in the Thieves Guild. Still, he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand the swamp rat gnawing in his gut as he watched Rogue's efforts to come to terms with her past and what flowed between them.

He lowered the dimmed card, crushing it in his fist. So long he had been alone. Though he enjoyed women, he kept his affairs de coeur lighthearted. Not one of them since Belle had shaken him as Rogue did. His lips curled in wry smile. Could it be he wanted her so badly because he could not have her? Still, even her friendship would be worth it if he could provide her a means to end her isolation. After all, she might turn her back on him. He grimaced with the deep certainty he deserved no more for his own dark past.

The door behind him scraped open. He whirled, tensed for attack until he saw the familiar shape silhouetted for a moment against the brightly-lit doorway. Though he knew neither one of them possessed telepathy, he could have sworn she had come because she sensed him thinking of her. She walked toward him, shivering with the cold.

"Whatcha doin' out here at this hour, sugah?" she asked. Her husky voice, filled with concern and a certain tense note, caused shivers down his back. "Y'all are gonna freeze your tail off."

"Jus' t'inking, chère." His hands fisted against the urge to reach out to her, take her in his arms. Patience, Remy, patience. "Why'd you come up here?"

"Oh, Ah dunno. Intuition, mebbe. Thought ya might be feelin' kinda down."

She shrugged, then as her red mane of hair fluttered across her face. With an irritated sound she tossed it behind her, then clasped her arms tightly against her body for warmth. Both movements pushed her lush breasts higher and brought her face into focus. He swallowed and closed his eyes in pain.

"Ya okay, Gambit?" Her gloved hand touched his arm.

He shook his head. "No, mon chèrie. Gambit has been better."

"Come on downstairs then an' let Hank take a look at ya."

"Nothin' he can do for Gambit, though I 'ppreciate de concern." He turned away, willing himself to not tell her. Not to raise false hopes.

"What's wrong, Remy? Are ya sick?" She moved to stand before him again and peered into his face. "Ya do look kinda peaked."

He slumped in defeat. He couldn't lie to her, but he wouldn't tell her everything. "Non, not ill. Jus' ailin' from foolish dreams."

"Huh?" She frowned for a moment. Then, a bleak look settled on her lovely face. "Oh. Sorry. Girl trouble, huh?"

He hesitated, almost afraid to say it. "Oui, but not as you t'ink. De only trouble wit' Gambit's girl is he can't hold her or love he like she deserves."

Rogue's eyes widened. "Oooh. Ah . . .Ah kinda thought ya was jus' tryin' ta make me feel better all this time. Bein' charmin' like ya are ta other women." She smiled a tiny, weary smile. Her green eyes shone with unshed tears. "Ah know you're a good man, Remy. Ya deserve better'n what Ah can give you."

He brushed a stray curl from her face, resisting the urge to do more. "Never, chère. Someday der'll be a way for us t'be t'gether for more dan a fight. An' you can bet on dat. Now, come on inside 'fore ya freeze your own lovely tail off."

Gambit herded her down the stairwell and into the kitchen for a cup of hot cocoa. He cursed the misery in her eyes, knowing he was responsible for some of it. She'd told him of her first experience with her power. The boy she'd almost killed with a kiss. Then, matters with Bella Donna, Cody, and Candra hadn't help things.

Determined to make her feel better, he turned on his Cajun charm and teased a laugh from her before they retired. As he turned toward his own room, he sensed her gaze following him. Somehow he knew despite his efforts she still hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep would not come. The mansion lay quiet, but in Gambit's room a storm brewed. He wanted her and the haunted look out of her eyes so much he felt compelled to put aside his pride and mistrust to ask for help. Again he considered asking the Professor if he thought something could be constructed with whatever he salvaged from Sinister's lab. Except there might not be anything either Xavier or he could do that Rogue would accept.

When Gambit finally sighed in surrender, daylight glared through his window. He rose with a groan and took a cold shower. Maybe Wolverine would take him on in the Danger Room or in a game of basketball after he finished the business at hand. That was if he proved successful in finding what he needed. Despite his weariness, physical exercise might take the edge off the tension building inside him. But first, breakfast and the Professor.

Professor Xavier shook his head. "I doubt we could reproduce the machinery, much less for such a small area. There are such things as the collars they used on New Genosha, though. However, I'm not certain it would be wise to develop another such a device."

"Don' want ta use it ta hurt anyone," he said in desperation. He knew Rogue wouldn't agree to wear such a thing as that collar again. There had to be another way.

"You must have a good reason for such a request, Gambit. Unless you tell me I can't even begin to help you."

Gambit stared blindly at the wall. Somehow he knew the Professor wouldn't help him with this unless he spelled the purpose out. His jaw ached with tension. He couldn't get out of confiding some of it to the Professor.

"What you hear mus' go no further, mon profesor." He held up his hand at the other's protest.

"Gambit trusts ya far as he trusts any man. Still need your word ya won' say anyt'ing, 'cept mebbe ta Beast, 'less I tell 'em first."

"Then I give it. Nothing of your request will be mentioned to anyone except Hank, if necessary." The Professor frowned. "Now, why do you need such a device?"

"Know you've been workin' wit' Rogue ta help her control her powers. But also know dere's been little success wit' it." He felt an unaccustomed heat in his face; suddenly certain Xavier knew how he felt about Rogue. He rushed on.

"Her future looks mighty lonesome if dere's no way she can turn 'em off when she wants ta . . .for a few hours. T'ink I might be able ta scare up at leas' some plans, mebbe some hardware from somewhere dat could be useful."

The Professor looked thoughtful. Then, he nodded his head. "All right. I'll see what I can do if you can bring me either one. No promises except that."

Gambit grinned. "Merci beaucoups, Pr'fessor." He nearly skipped out the door toward his room. If he left right away he could make it to Sinister's old lab and back by tomorrow morning.

He used the skills he learned from his Thieves' Guild days to sneak a mini-jet out of the hanger without the others knowing. While he knew the Professor probably had a good idea of his intentions, he didn't think Xavier would stop him.

The abandoned lab in the swamp still smelt of chemicals and singed electronic gadgetry. Knowing from past experience the sort of safeguards his former employer used, Gambit quickly disarmed both the alarms and the lasers to rummage through the wreckage.

Though the place gave him the creeps, his persistence won out as he ran across a partially burned schematic to the damping field generator and some circuitry tagged with the same numbers under a slagged desk. The ease of it made his skin crawl. What had made the ugly villain abandon something as damning as what a thief could find?

"Not like you ta be so sloppy, you foul t'ing. Musta been in a real hurry ta leave." He grimaced as he stuffed what he needed under his arm and left.

The night air held a hint of dawn, the sounds changing from crickets, frogs and gators to an isolated birdsong here and there. Gambit hurried back to the mini-jet after setting a few well-placed charges to complete the lab's destruction. "No use in leavin' anyt'ing for another ta find."

As he sped away, reassuring blasts sounded behind him. No need to worry now another might stumble onto anything else Sinister had left behind. Remy arrived at the mansion bone weary, yet still on edge. He took his finds to the Professor who accepted them with a faint smile and no questions then passed them over to Beast.

"Doctor McCoy, perhaps these might help in the matter we discussed earlier."

"Certainly." Hank McCoy's eyes gleamed at what he held, then he looked up. "Check back with me later and I'll let you know how I am progressing."

"My t'anks, Beast…Pr'fessor." Gambit nodded to both of them, then headed to his room to change. He knew he ran on nervous energy alone. A bout in the Danger Room might help to work off some steam and take up time while he waited for word.

In spite of his fatigue, a sense of excitement lent a bounce to his step. Wolverine, lounging against the door outside the Danger room gave him a skeptical look.

"What's your problem, Gumbo?" he growled.

"Not'ing now, mon ami. How 'bout you an' Gambit play a little game?"

"Any time."

"Den, let us begin." He nodded to Storm in the control booth. "Level Three, sil vous plait?"

As Gambit had hoped, the workout exhausted him to the point where he could sleep. After a soak in the Jacuzzi, he headed back to his room. Unless trouble came, he intended to make up for the last two nights.

"Gambit, wait," Jubilee yelled.

"What ya need, petite? Gambit's dead on his feet."

"Have you seen Rogue this morning?"

"Unh-uh. Why?"

"She promised we'd go shopping, but I can't find her."

"Did you check her room?"

"Yep. Nada."

"What 'bout de roof?"

"The roof? No. She doesn't usually go up there. I'll try it. See ya." The girl giggled. "Better get some sleep. You look awful."

"Huh! T'anks. Now git." He watched her run off and smiled. Most likely she was right. If he looked like he felt, he could join the zombies.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost as soon as he lay down, he fell asleep. He dreamed tortured things, full of Rogue, Sinister, and Candra. In them, Sinister and Candra taunted him with promises of making it possible for Rogue to be his if he did as they wished.

Then, as Gambit reached out for her, she changed before his eyes into a hideous monster with giant stump-like legs threatening to crush him. He ran, but behind him the rapid thumping of those splayed feet grew louder. He jerked away just as they reached him. Someone pounded at his door. A quick glance at the wall clock confirmed the lengthening shadows in his room . . . he'd slept most of the day.

"Gambit, wake up!" Jubilee's frantic voice brought him to his feet. Pulling on his clothes, he opened the door.

"What's wrong, petite?"

"Rogue's missing. I went to the roof, like you said. Then I went to the mall, in case she left without me. But I couldn't find her anywhere. Nobody's seen her since night before last."

"Have you told de pr'fessor?"

"Yes. He's tried to reach her, but so far he hasn't had any luck in locating her. I don't know what to do." She burst into tears. Gambit took her into his arms, fighting the fear he had driven his sweet Rogue away.

"We'll find her. Gambit promises. Come on, let's go ta de Ready Room."

Professor Xavier and Jean Grey looked up as Gambit and Jubilee entered.

"Good, you're here. Jean found this in Rogue's room." Xavier handed Gambit a sealed envelope. "I think you should read it."

On the front, in feminine handwriting, was Gambit's name. His real name. He frowned, then tore it open. As he read, he could hear her soft voice; see the sheen of tears in her beautiful eyes.

"Dear Remy,

I care about you, too. More than you'll ever know. But it's not fair for you or me to be so close and not be able to touch. I can't stand to see you suffer because of me. So I'm going away. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. Maybe someday I'll come back. If the X-Men ever need help, the professor knows where he can find me. Take care of yourself.

Rogue"

"Gambit?" Jean touched his arm. He blinked against the moisture in his eyes, hating the worry and pity he read in her gaze.

"She's gone, mes amis, an' it's 'cause a' dis worthless Cajun." He folded the letter, returned it to its envelope and put it in his coat. "She say you know where ta find her, Pr'fessor." He looked at the man he saw as his friend and teacher. "If you do, I mus' go dere. Alone."

The professor scribbled him an address, a knowing smile touching his face. "Before you leave, I have something for you. Hank and I worked on it after you returned. We managed to reconstruct the mechanism from those parts and plans." He held out a small box.

"Is it . . .?"

"Use it wisely, Gambit. And bring our girl back safely."

"I'm in your debt fo'evah, Pr'fessor." He turned to depart, when Jubilee tugged at his sleeve.

"What's going on around here?" she asked, annoyed and puzzled.

Gambit hugged her. "When Gambit returns, you'll find out. Be patient. 'Til den, ask Storm if she'll take you ta de mall."

"Oooh! As if that's all I care about!" The teenager stamped her foot.

Gambit laughed and hurried out. In his room, he read the address the professor had given him. He'd have to fly to South Carolina. No matter. His attention focused on the professor's gift. He opened the box and found a metal gizmo with a red button and a green button. Beneath it lay a card in Beast's scrawl.

"Covers no larger than a 10'x10'x10' area. Depress green button to activate, red button to deactivate. Effects will last only until deactivated. Runs on four "D" batteries for approximately 8 continuous hours."

He grinned for a moment, both in anticipation and at Beast's use of something as mundane as ordinary batteries, then sobered. This thing he must protect with his life. If it fell into the wrong hands it could put a mutant at his or her enemy's mercy. He packed the small box in his suitcase, then called for a flight. This time he'd use more conventional travel. The next available plane to Charleston left at eight o'clock, in two hours. When he opened his door, Wolverine stood before it, fist poised to knock.

"Need a ride?'

"Oui, but how . . .?"

"The professor said ya might be goin' on vacation. Said ya might need wheels to the airport." Wolverine shrugged. "Nothin's goin' on around here. Thought I could use the excuse to get out."

"Much obliged, mon ami."

Despite Wolverine's maniacal driving in the near dark, the ride to the airport seemed to last forever. Gambit checked in, had to prove the device harmless to the airport security, then proceeded to pace in the waiting area until boarding time. He felt an internal clock ticking, as though he was a time bomb set to explode.

When the flight finally took off, they were in the air no more than an hour. He retrieved his luggage and caught a taxi. The driver assured him he knew the address and within fifteen minutes, deposited him in front of a respectable girl's school.

Gambit's eyebrows rose at the place. He could hardly believe his Rogue would seek sanctuary here. Feeling conspicuous in his jeans, black T-shirt and trench coat, he climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. A heavy-set, middle-aged woman in a severe gray dress answered the door. Her face screwed up in disapproval at his appearance.

"May I help you?"

"Oui, Madame. Lookin' for a young woman who arrived here earlier dis mornin' or yesterday."

"No one has checked in recently. I'm sorry." She shut the door in his face.

Gambit shook his head. The professor was rarely wrong. He pulled the scrap of paper from his pocket. This was the address. Despondent, he turned and walked down the stairs to the sidewalk.

Something made him look up at the second story windows. Behind the frilly curtains, someone watched him. He stepped out of the street lamp's light and shaded his eyes. He frowned. The person had moved away.

"Fine kettle of gumbo you got yourself inta dis day, Remy leBeau. If she's dere, she don' want ta see you." With his suitcase between his knees, he sat on the curb. Again he was so close, but so far away.


	4. Chapter 4

A door behind him closed, but he ignored it in his misery.

"Remy?" Rogue's husky voice trembled.

He almost fell over his luggage as he got up. Her bright red hair with its white crown flew around her face in the breeze. A silky pale green dress and long gloves hugged her body and fevered his imagination.

"Chère. You made Remy t'ink you not want ta see 'im. Why'd you leave?" He reached out to her, but she retreated.

"Didn't ya get the letter Ah left?" She frowned. "Does the professor need me?"

"Lord knows de professor will forgive me, but de devil take his needs. I need you."

"But don't ya understand-"

"Oui, I understand. I read de letter." He shrugged. "Got somet'ing de professor gave me ta help you. But dis not de place ta show you."

She studied him for a long moment, then smiled uncertainly. "Ah . . .Ah'll have ta make my apologies ta the ladies. And Ah have a bag, too."

"Go get it an' say what ya must. I'll wait."

It took her less time than he thought it would. They walked to a busier corner and hailed a cab. Gambit told the driver to take them to the best hotel and shushed Rogue when she protested.

She remained silent when he checked them into separate rooms on different floors. The rooms he'd gotten for her were a fancy suite, which left her gasping in delight.

"Would ya look at this? El-e-gant." She ran her fingers over the gilded furniture, then faced him. "Now down ta business. Ah can't believe ya just up an' left ta find me. It's hopeless and ya know it. The last time ya tried ta kiss me it nearly killed ya."

"De professor gave me his blessin's . . .an' a little somet'ing dat should make it possible for you ta touch Gambit or anyone else wit'out fear." He pulled the box from his suitcase.

"What's that thing?"

"Wait an' see." Pulling the mechanism from the box, he set it on the nightstand and pressed the green button. A light came on, but he wouldn't know if it worked unless Rogue touched him barehanded. Or he kissed her.

"Come, chère. Let's test de pr'fessor's gift." He pulled her toward him.

"No, ya fool. Ah don't want ta hurt ya." She struggled against him for a moment, then looked surprised. She couldn't break his grip. "Ma powers . . .they're gone."

"See. Now give dis poor fool a kiss 'fore he goes mad."

Rogue closed her eyes and leaned toward him, barely brushing his lips with her own.

"Ya call dat a kiss, chère? Dis Cajun can see you have a lot ta learn."

His arms folded her closer as he descended on her mouth. As he gently nibbled her lips, then increased the pressure, she moaned and returned his embrace. He felt as though he was drowning and she was his lifeline. Heart pounding, he set her away, afraid to go too fast.

"Nuff for one lesson. In da mornin' we'll fly back ta de school if you want. Dey all got worried when you left like dat." He tried to smile and knew he failed dismally.

Rogue's hand touched her lips, her eyes dazed. Before he could make more a fool of himself he pulled her over to the box.

"Here, dis is how it works." Briefly he showed her how to activate and deactivate the device. The longer she remained quiet, the more uncomfortable he got. He couldn't meet her eyes, afraid to see anger or hatred in them.

"You don' have ta use it if you don' want ta, chère. Know you wanted ta do it wit'out anyt'ing mechanical, but dis ain't like de collars."

"Ah know," she whispered, then reached up to touch his face. "Oh, Remy . . .what have ya done?"

"Not sure whatcha mean, chère." Was she accusing him of something?

"How'd ya get the stuff ta make this? Hank's been tryin' for months without getting' anywhere. Ah jus' know ya had somethin' ta do with it."

"Jus' tryin' ta help you. Figured you should know how I feel 'bout you. It's important ta me dat you have de freedom ta use your powers or not, whenever you want."

He staggered under the impact of her body as she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. The soft, wet skin of her cheek pressed against his face as she clung to him.

"Thank ya, ya fool Cajun. Ya didn't have ta do it, but Ah sure am glad ya did."

Gambit stood there, holding her close, his emotions storming through him. Yes, he admitted, lust numbered among them. But a great tenderness and need to protect his precious Rogue vied with the familiar physical ache. Slow, take it slow, Remy, or you're gonna scare her off.

"If it makes you happy, chère, dat's de mos' important t'ing." Gently, he disengaged her arms and put her away from him; glad his trench coat hid how she affected him. "Now it's time for dis boy ta be gettin' ta his own room an' getting' some rest."

Something flared in Rogue's eyes. Was it disappointment or relief? He turned to go, then stopped at the touch of her hand on his arm.

"Ya don' have ta leave unless ya want ta, Remy."

He clenched his teeth, forcing himself to not read more into what she said. "Dis not be 'bout what I need, chère. It's 'bout what you need. An' you don' need dis no-account Cajun for a lover b'fore you get a chance ta know what it's like ta be able ta touch another person."

This time he couldn't mistake the fury sparking from her eyes. "Dad blast it! What if what Ah want is your sorry hide? Don' be tellin' me what Ah do and don' need! Right now what Ah need is standin' right in front a' me. When Ah needed someone to get outta the dumps ya always either made me mad or made me laugh." Her eyes narrowed. "Don't ya want me?"

Remy groaned and closed his eyes, pulling his coat closer. "It ain't dat, chère."

"Then what? Are ya tryin' ta protect me from yourself?"

When he didn't answer or look at her again, Rogue tsked in irritation. "Gol'durned man. Always tryin' ta be so noble." She planted herself in front of the door. "Now listen up, Cajun. Ah don' need no protectin'. 'Specially from the likes of ya. If I want ya, and ya want me, why shouldn't we be t'gether?"

He couldn't come up with a good answer, just stood there staring at her. Mon Dieu, but she looked so beautiful it hurt his eyes. Must be why his vision blurred.

"Remy . . ." Her voice, suddenly soft and tender washed over him. "Ah want this as much as ya do. It's not like the time Ah got pawed in Genosha. Then Ah had no control over what happened. But now ya've given me somethin' Ah haven't had since b'fo' I first got my powers."

At his hesitation, she scowled, angry again. "Blast it! What more do Ah gotta do ta get ya to love me?"

Gambit pushed away his doubts for the moment and opened his arms to her. "Nothin', mon amant."

Rogue moved into his embrace, returning his kiss as passionately as he had ever wanted. Caution warred with the elation flowing through him.

"Say de word if you want ta stop. Dis is de time for you ta touch wit'out fear a' somebody getting' hurt."

"Jus' shut up an' hold me," she murmured against his lips as she pressed him closer.

His hands caressed her back and neck, feeling her cool, smooth skin against his fingers. "So soft," he whispered relished the feel of her in his arms.

"Oh, Remy. Ah nevah thought Ah'd ever make love with anyone, much less ya." She stripped her gloves off, then ran her fingers through his hair. He felt like a cat being rubbed.

"Mmm, magic hands, chère." His eyes closed as he leaned into her hands, trying to ignore her body pressed close against his and what she had said. Make love. Did she really mean it?

"Never cared for anyone much as I do you," he murmured, more to himself than for her ears.

Rogue pushed back a little, tugging off his coat, then turning her attention to his shirt. He raised his arms to help her pull the tight T-shirt over his head. Reveling in her study, he stood still as she ran her eyes and hands over him. Beneath her tentative touch his body came alive, every nerve tingling.

He watched her face, seeing the wonder on it as she experienced for the first time in years her first extended touch of another person. Her cheeks flushed at his perusal, yet she continued to explore his body's textures. He clenched his hands at his sides as her tentative touch grew more assured, battering down the need to return her touch.

When her hands began to stroke his sides, he groaned, throwing back his head with a hiss of breath through his lips. As if burned, she drew back. Startled at her abrupt withdrawal, he met her gaze.

A frown creased between her brows. "Did Ah do somethin' wrong?"

"Non. Don' stop now." He hesitated, then continued. "I want ta touch you, too, ma belle, but I won' if you don' want it." Dieu, give me strength, he thought.

She didn't answer him with words, just reached down to take his hand and place it on her face.

"Oh, chère, you don' know how long I been wantin'you ta do dat." He gently cupped her chin to give her another kiss. She melted into his touch, her knees nearly giving way. To keep her from falling he gathered her closer with his other arm.

"Remy . . ." she murmured as she buried her face against his chest.

A nearly overwhelming weakness settled in his legs as she kissed the sensitive area at the base of his neck. With another groan he pulled back to look at her face. Her features bore a strained expression.

"Chère, I can' stand too much more a' dis," he ground out.

"Neither can Ah," she admitted, her voice muffled with a strange note.

Pain lanced through him. He'd been wrong to let things get this far. Putting her away from him took everything he had and more. "Den I'd best git my t'ings and go ta my room for I make a fool a' myself and hurt you." He moved to gather his shirt and coat.

"Don't ya dare do somethin' so cruel!" she yelled, tears pooling in her eyes, then spilling onto her cheeks.

"Huh?" Had he read her wrong?

"Don' cha think Ah have needs too, you thick-headed fool? There's nobody else I want an' now you're turnin' me down. How'd ya think that makes me feel?" She buried her face in her hands, sobbing.

"Aw, chère, I'm sorry. Dat's not what I meant." He gathered her back into his arms, wiping away her tears. "Thought you didn' want ta be dat close. When it comes ta you, dere's no t'inkin' clearly for me . . .figured you jus' wanted ta experiment, then had enough."

"Nevah," she whispered, then nuzzled his neck again.


	5. Chapter 5

An incoherent sound escaped him before he returned her caresses. He swept her into his arms, then lay her on the satin covered bed. She stretched against the velvety material, looking every bit the cat with the cream.

"Mon Dieu, but you are beautiful," he told her as he lay beside her, propped on one elbow.

"Can Ah touch you again?" she asked shyly.

"Oui, dere's no rule book for dis, jus' what you an' I want."

Heat streaked through him when she pushed him back and ran her nails down his chest. He began to twitch and sweat, not certain how far he should let her go.

"Too much?" she asked.

"Chère, you keep dat up and I'm gonna have ta leave or-" he stopped. Did she know how she made him feel?

"Neither one a' us is gonna leave 'til this is settled 'tween us," she purred. He bit back another groan, wonder ing if she wanted to watch him lose control. Without another word she ran her fingers through his hair, then sprawled across him.

"Don' say I didn't warn ya, Rogue," he growled.

Her eyes widened as she took in his reaction to what she'd been doing. "Guess it all'r nothin' isn't it?"

"Never like dat, chère. But if you want me . . .I'm yours."

"Been denyin' it too long, Remy . . .not turnin' back now."

With a muttered oath, Gambit stopped resisting what they both wanted. He took his time, to make love to her, treating her as though she were a beloved treasure . . .not fragile, but special and important.

Afterwards, she searched his face. "Is it always like that?"

"Non, dat was rare. Believe it's 'cause we're made for each other," he whispered, enjoying the feel of her head on his shoulder. "Wanted ta give you pleasure ta take away de pain you've had."

"Thanks, lovah, but I don't have the know how ta do much more'n lie here an' let ya do all the work."

"Give it time. What you lack in experience, you make up for in passion."

She shrugged, then ran her foot up and down his calf. With a sigh, she traced the scant hair on his chest. "Remind me ta thank the professor when we get back. Some little gizmo he's got there."

Startled at her turn of thought, he wondered if she would tell Xavier about this? He wouldn't, unless she wanted something more of a relationship. Perhaps she would not wish to repeat the experience. Not wanting to think of it, he responded to her offhand comment.

"So glad you're pleased. If you hadn't left ya woulda known 'bout it before."

"What do ya mean?"

"After our last talk, got an idea an' went ta de pr'fessor for help. Made 'im promise not ta tell anyone 'bout dis t'ing. It works somet'ing like Sinister's generator, but much smaller."

"But those things are dangerous for us!"

"Not dis one. Beast an' de pr'fessor made it so it only covers a small room." He nuzzled her neck, then gave her a light kiss. "Told de pr'fessor some a' why I wanted it. Cause I wanted you ta have de freedom to chose when ta touch wit'out usin' your powers." He hesistated for moment then decided he should be honest with her. "T'ink he probably knows how I feel 'bout you."

"Oh!" Rogue blushed, then tucked her head back against his shoulder. "Well, ya got me now. But what 'bout later?"

Blast! Not clear enough, Remy. Gotta tell her what she really meant to him. "I'll always want you, Rogue." He tipped her face up until she looked at him. "If I was sure Belle wouldn't make trouble, I'd marry you right now. As 'tis all I can offer you is my heart. Will you be dis fool Cajun's woman, chère? Dat'd make me de world's happiest man. Are you crying? Merde. Stepped in it again."

"No, no, it's jus' Ah nevah thought Ah'd ever have anyone ta love me, much less want ta marry me. Figured Ah'd die a dried up ol' virgin spinster. Ya took care of the first problem. That's enough Ah don' care 'bout the second." She laughed a watery chuckle. "You're ma kind a' fool, Cajun, and Ah love ya dearly."

"Mmmm . . .de feelin's mutual," he murmured into her hair.

The glow began to subside gradually, leaving Remy wondering if he should share some of his secrets with her. What if she left him now? He gave a mental shrug. Wouldn't be more than he deserved and he felt he needed to let her know. After all, he'd used things he'd taken from Sinister to accomplish what he wanted for her. She should know what they might be up against.

"Chère?" he began.

"Yeah, lovah?" Rogue opened her sleepy eyes.

"Gotta tell you 'bout somet'ing b'fore any more time goes by."

"What's so important right now . . .'cept you an' me?"

"Not much, but I gotta tell you anyway . . ." He tightened his grip on her, afraid she'd run when she heard what he had to say.

"Gotta tell you 'bout why I joined de X-men when Storm asked me to come wit' her. What made you run from me dat time we kissed an' you went away."

"Ah don' want ta know-" she began, completely awake. He put his fingers over her lips.

"You need ta know. 'Coz it's likely he knows we're together and dat might put you in danger." At her puzzled look, he plunged on. "It's 'bout dat villain Sinister."

"Ugh!" She shuddered, then quirked an eyebrow. "What's he got ta do with you an' me?"

He concentrated on his tale, afraid he'd lose his nerve. "Years back, when Stormy was da leader a' da Morlocks . . .I worked for dat monster. He promised ta bring Belle back . . .an' I was willin' ta do anyt'ing f'r it."

Gambit looked down at her, expecting to see revulsion and surprised there was none. Grimly, he continued, certain that would change with what he had to tell her.

"Anyway, he had me put together a team . . .said he needed ta find some mutants dat were hidin' out so he could see if dey needed any help." Remy snorted with self-derision.

"Shoulda known better wit' de folks he had me hire . . .dey were de scum of mutantkind . . .cold-blooded killers. But I refused ta see what he might have planned. We followed one a' de Morlocks inta dere tunnels and . . .what followed wasn't pretty. Dose fiends started ta kill every one a' da Morlocks . . .didn' matter dat some were real young . . .kids. Couldn't believe dat I'd stayed so blind . . .dat I'd helped 'em. Couldn't stop dose murderin' . . ." His voiced choked, moisture pooling in his eyes no matter how hard he blinked.

"Was me responsible for dem innocents dyin'. Never shoulda believed Sinister, but I was desparate to git Belle back." He turned his head away, his voice barely a whisper. "All my fault . . .all my fault."

"Sugah?" Her fingers stroked his tense jaw, wiped at the tears streaking down his face. He refused to answer, refused to look at her.

"Hon, Ah've done some pretty ugly things in mah life. Things Ah can't fo'give mahself fo' either. When Ah was a child mah real momma hated me . . .said Ah was the devil's child. When Ah got old enough ta understand it wasn't right Ah left." Rogue's hand pressed against his chin, urging him to look at her. Reluctantly, he let himself meet her gaze. Understanding of his pain shone from her eyes as she continued.

"Not long after that Mystique took me. Ah thought Ah'd found the mother Ah shoulda had. Didn't understand what she wanted me ta do was wrong. She didn't really care 'bout me . . .jus' wanted ta use mah powers to make things the way she wanted 'em." She grimaced at the memories. "Heck, how do ya think Ah feel 'bout what Ah did ta Ms. Marvel an' the others. At first Ah enjoyed doin' things fo' her . . .till I realized it was wrong. Couldn' stand ta be used that way any mo'. That's the reason Ah went ta Xavier . . .Ah wanted ta learn how ta control mah powers so Ah wouldn' hurt anybody again."

Remy gave her a crooked smile. "What a pair we are, chère."

"Ain't it the truth, lovah?" She grinned back at him, then sobered. "But why'd ya think Ah needed ta know it . . .other than wantin' me ta hear the truth from ya?"

"'Cause I figure Sinister's not done wit' me. An' anybody I care 'bout's likely ta get hurt." He sighed, feeling as if a ton had risen from his shoulders. "'Sides, I wanted ta share it wit' ya . . .even if ya turned from me. Couldn't keep dis between us."

"Oh, Remy, what ya done's mebbe not half as bad as what I did for Mystique."

"Depends on whose point a' view you're talkin' 'bout, chère. Figure Warren and the others might not see it like you do."

"Nevah mind them. Ah got anotha' secret ta tell ya. Come here." She pulled his head down, then whispered in his ear.

He grinned. "Mind if I jus' call ya Rogue, chère? Don' know dat anybody should know your name . . .'cept mebbe me. I can keep a secret."

"Don' Ah know it, ya clam-tight Cajun." She smiled back, then stretched to kiss him.

The kiss grew deeper until he pulled away. "Not gonna get much sleep tonight I see." He laughed at her expression. "Dat's okay. Been known ta get along wit'out much b'fore."


	6. Chapter 6

They spent most of the night talking and making love. Both agreed the past should remain the past, but Remy knew it had an ugly habit of rearing its head when least expected.

Despite Rogue's protests, he returned to his room around dawn. What little sleep he got felt better than what he'd had in years. He woke late the next morning, whistling while he showered, then went to Rogue's room. When he knocked, she answered in a bathrobe; her hair tousled and eyes heavy with sleep.

"Mornin', chère. Ready for breakfast?"

She smiled sleepily, waving him in, then closed the door behind him. He waited for her to return, then pulled her into his arms, breathing in the smell of her . . .him . . .them. The scent made him want to pull her back to bed, but the growling of both their stomachs demanded another hunger be satisfied first.

"How 'bout I order us some room service?" he asked.

"Sounds good ta me, sugah, but first . . ." Rogue pulled his head down, pressing her lips against his, then plunging her tongue into his mouth. A few minutes of kissing left them both breathless.

"Guess Ah need ta take a cold shower." She laughed, then sauntered off to the bathroom.

"Hunh! She'd not de only one," he muttered, watching her hips sway against the soft material.

To distract himself, Remy called for room service then went over to pack the device away. If he didn't turn the thing off they'd be back in the sack in no time and they needed to return to the mansion as soon as possible. He picked it up, his gut clenching. Both lights were dark.

He pressed the buttons without a change, then opened the back to check the batteries. No sign of life in the check strips. How long had the thing been on? He looked at the clock. Nearly eleven. He replaced what he suspected were long dead "D" cells and finished putting it back in its box. He couldn't explain why Rogue and he'd been able to kiss this morning. Curious, he took a card from his pocket and charged it. Well, his powers were intact, but what of hers?

The bathroom door swung open with a cloud of steam. So much for a cold shower. Rogue emerged with her hair wrapped in a towel, another, larger towel wound around her body. She smiled, then pouted when she saw he'd put away the device.

"Darn, an' here Ah thought we'd have some time together befo' we left."

He shrugged, cold rippling down his spine, then reached for her. She yelped and batted his hand away with the towel from her head.

"What're y'all tryin' ta do? Get yo'self hurt?"

"Let me touch you, chère. Don' think you'll harm me." If he were wrong she'd have to ship him back to the mansion on a gurney.

She snorted. "Yeah, right. Haven't y'all learned yo' lesson yet? Last time we touched without somethin' ta help ya ended up in a coma."

"Humor me," he insisted and reached out again.

"It's yo' funeral," she muttered, tears welling in her eyes as his hand connected with her bare skin.

Nothing, but the tingle they'd shared the night before.

"What the heck?" She frowned and pushed him away. He flew back against the bed with more force than the little shove she'd given him warranted.

"Hmmm. Let's see," she said, then closed her eyes and began to rise from the floor. "Now let's try somethin' else."

Rogue landed at the foot of the bed, then crawled up beside him. Cautiously, she stretched out her bare hand to touch his face. Nothing . . .no sudden flow of energy from him to her, just the feel of her soft hand against his face.

He grinned. "Mebbe it jus' took you trustin' me and bein' close for you ta control your powers." She looked unconvinced, so he pulled her down on top of him. "Want ta try another experiment?"

Her face reflected her doubts, but she didn't try to stop him as he removed the towel and started moving his hands over her. Soon she didn't seem to care about the how or why of it as she enjoyed his ministrations. Just when things had proceeded to a point where they didn't want to stop, room service knocked on the door. Remy sighed and Rogue laid her forehead on his chest.

"De got great timin', don' dey?" he asked rhetorically. "Come on. Best get you dressed so nobody else get's ta see what a great body you got."

Rogue stuck her tongue out at him and strolled back to the bathroom to dress, switching her bare backside at him. Mmm, mmm . . .what a woman he'd got himself.

The knocking persisted. "Yeah, yeah, don' get yourself in a knot."

He rose, adjusted himself and opened the door. Breakfast arrived, which they shared in companionable silence. Checkout at twelve meant no time for what they wanted to do before they went back to the mansion, so they left for the airport in a state of simmering tension.

* * *

"You didn't!" Jean Grey protested to Professor Xavier and Henry McCoy that same afternoon. "What in the world made you do such a thing? Don't you think it might scare her off even more?"

Before Xavier could speak, Hank answered her worries. "I don't believe that is the case, Jean. The feelings between Rogue and Gambit have been building for years now. I believe this will bring about a logical conclusion to that tension."

"Then what? It's not like Scott's and my situation. What do they know about each other? What do we know about them?" she insisted.

Charles Xavier merely smiled enigmatically before he spoke. "Jean, perhaps you should realize that these very differences actually make them better suited for each other. In fact, I would not have sent Gambit with the device if I didn't believe Rogue was nearly ready to gain real control of her powers . . .without it."

That took Jean aback for a moment as she thought of the implications. "But if she was about to do that, why did she need such a thing as that device?"

"Because,' Xavier continued, "she wouldn't believe me if I told her. I had no trouble contacting her, but I believed it in both their best interests if I sent Gambit to her with a means of helping her."

"I don't know . . ." Jean straightened. "Oh, they're back. Wait . . .oh, my! I don't think she'd want me to know that!" She blushed.

"Yes, she's broadcasting rather loudly isn't she?" The Professor couldn't help grinning himself. "We'll have to work on her shields a bit more. Just a moment." He concentrated on Rogue's signal. *Welcome back, my dear. You might want to work on that shielding I taught you before you left. Jean and I can sense just about everything you're feeling right now.* Rogue's wave of acute embarrassment rippled through the two telepaths, then abruptly the sending quit. A gratified smile spread over Xavier's face. "I believe she'll do better now."

The door to Xavier's office burst open as Jubilee bounded in shouting, "They're back!"

"Thank you, Jubilee. Show them in if you will?" Xavier requested.

Jean's eyebrows rose at Rogue's attire. Gone were the gloves and long sleeved outfit, replaced by a short sundress. Behind her the Cajun lounged against the doorframe, seemingly at ease. While Jean had never been able to read him, she felt it was only a pretense. Xavier took the matter out of her hands.

"I'd like to speak to Rogue and Gambit alone. If you will excuse us?"

"Certainly, Professor," Hank said as he escorted Jean and Jubilee out. Then he leaned toward Gambit and whispered, "Let me know how the device worked later, will you?"

Gambit nodded, then moved into the office to take a seat beside Rogue.

"I am glad you have come back . . .both of you. I'd rather the members of this team worked their problems out here, among friends, rather than leaving." He held up a hand as Rogue began to protest.

"I understand what motivated you, Rogue. And I want you to know you're not the only one who's left when confronted by such difficulties. Lord knows I've had my share of problems and haven't always dealt with them as I should. However, I should hope in the future such practices would cease. Running away doesn't solve anything. At the risk of sounding cliched, one can't run from oneself."

Both of the people in front of him squirmed uncomfortably. He took pity on them. "Anyway, I would like to discuss the outcome of this . . .venture. I would say it is most likely Rogue has discovered she can control her powers without the device I sent?"

Gambit and Rogue exchanged startled glances, then Rogue spoke up. "That's probably true, Professor. Ah don' know how or if it'll last, but seems like I can touch someone without absorbing them if I concentrate."

"I see. Have you tried it with anyone else besides Gambit?"

Rogue blushed, then shook her head. "Been too afraid ta do that. 'Sides, doubt anybody'd be fool enough to try it."

Gambit laughed. "Yeah, 'cept mebbe dis fool. She was real careful not to touch anybody else on de way back here, but took de chance ta wear somethin' besides her regular gear."

Xavier could see the gleam in the Cajun's eyes as he looked over at Rogue. No, he corrected himself; it was more than that . . .there seemed to be real caring in his expression and a touch of protectiveness.

"Rogue, would you be willing to let me touch you?" Charles asked.

"Ah don' know, Professor. Wouldn' want ta hurt ya . . .the others most definitely wouldn' look kindly on it."

"I'm prepared to take that chance. It is my belief you will not harm me."

She turned to Gambit, then. "Remy, if ya see anythin' like what's happened before, pull me away."

"Okay, chère. Jus' remember . . .you control what you do. Gotta concentrate." He gave her a crooked smile and a thumbs-up.

"Ready when y'all are, Professor." She held her hands out.

Charles moved over to where she sat and placed his hands in hers. He noted how soft they were and cool, almost chill to the touch. Though he knew she must be nervous he felt no jolt of energy, no pull of her psyche to absorb his. Satisfaction settled on his face.

"You see. I told you just before you left that I felt you were close to controlling your powers. Why did you refuse to believe me?"

Rogue hung her head. "Ah didn't want ta believe ya, Professor. It was safer fo' me not ta touch others. Ah didn't have to take chances with relationships . . .ah been hurt too many times."

"And now?"

"Ah know things most likely won't be perfect 'tween Remy and me, but Ah'm willin' to try."

"What of your side of this, Gambit?"

"Pr'fessor, I tol' you b'fore I left I wanted ta help Rogue. Didn't tell you everyt'ing. I've loved her a long time . . .mebbe from de start. You know I can't offer her marriage like Scott did ta Jean, but if I could, I'd ask her to be my wife."

"And children?"

Xavier sighed at their once again startled looks. "You must realize the consequences of shall we say . . . less than cautious actions."

Gambit hit his forehead. "Chère, I'm sorry . . .I didn' t'ink. Mon Dieu, what a fool!" He turned to Xavier. "Pr'fessor, I must contact someone in N'Awlins . . ." He scrambled from the chair and ran out of the room.

"Remy? Now where's he off ta?" Rogue turned back to Xavier, her face turning bright red. "Y'all don't think I might be . . .uh, in the family way, do ya, Professor? Ah mean, it was just one night."

He could see other thoughts running through her head. Gambit had hardly been a monk in his lifetime. Suppose she had to worry about other things?

"Let me reassure you in one way, my dear. He has a clean bill of health. You should know I require all my X-men to have annual physicals, including checks for 'social' diseases." He swallowed a smile at her dismayed expression. "As for the other . . .it's a bit early to tell, don't you think?"

Rogue groaned, rubbing her temples as though her head ached. "Ah jus' don't know what's come ovah me."

"Let's concentrate on one thing at a time. You still need to practice your shielding and the ability to control your powers. I wouldn't push it at this time. Wear what you usually do for the most part. We aren't certain how you'll react when you're awakened from sleep."

Xavier gave her hands a gentle squeeze before releasing her. "Why don't you go upstairs and change into something more appropriate for the Danger Room? A good workout might make things look better."

"You're right, Professor. Ah'm all wound up right now. See ya at dinner." She stood up and turned to leave.

"And Rogue . . ."

"Yes, Professor?"

"Don't blame yourself or Gambit too much for what happened. You're both good people."

She just gave him an odd little smile and muttered under breath, "Yeah, right, sure Ah am."

Charles Xavier contemplated what she had said sadly. No matter what anyone did to help her, she still didn't see herself as having any worth. Even the self-blamer of them all, Gambit, had more self-esteem than she did. He had hoped allowing them to have some time to themselves and letting them discover each other would have boosted her morale. Well, only time would tell . . .that and whatever the wily Cajun had to discover from his contacts in New Orleans.


	7. Chapter 7

Nathaniel Essex smiled in glee as he spied on one of his favorite subjects. Ah, the wonders of technology would never cease to amaze him. He'd managed to plant several remote cameras in and around Xavier's school and even one among the personal belongings of Remy leBeau. The External's red eyes glowed in anticipation. He'd thought to kidnap the Cajun, just for awhile, until he could extract enough DNA to clone him, but now . . .

An evil laugh erupted from him. He could afford to bide his time. Apocalypse's gift of immortality long ago had made him very patient. In a few months he would have what he wanted, though he supposed he should wait until the child was old enough to walk and talk. After all infants were so difficult to deal with. His own children, so many years ago, had filled him with frustration . . .so unformed. As Sinister, he barely spared them a thought, yet was aware he most likely had descendents somewhere.

Poor puny things, these humans. At least mutants had possibilities to exploit. Too bad Gambit had turned from him. That misplaced sense of compassion and justice most likely. Hard to believe such a talented thief would have such quibbles when dealing with less than desirable types as the Morlocks. Sinister shuddered. Better to slaughter them before they bred like rabbits.

The thought brought him back to the matter at hand. Ah, yes . . .she would do nicely. A pleasant mix of mutant strains and not unattractive at that. Though he'd for the most part given up fleshly pleasures, he could still appreciate the phenotype she represented. Gambit and Rogue would produce quite interesting children.

He was still waiting for Phoenix and Cyclops to whelp, but so far there was no sign of children from the Summers-Grey line. Too bad. He'd have to settle for Gambit's. There was no telling where he got his mutant abilities from . . .leBeau's sister had taken the secret of who the father of her child was or where he could be found to her grave.

Still, perhaps he could manage to get a small sample of DNA from Remy. His archive of mutant genetics was most likely the largest in the world as he traveled the world collecting it, studying it, and planning on how to best manipulate it. Surely there must be a match somewhere? He concentrated on the images before him. Hmm . . .he just might have his chance. Remy had spoken on the phone, then called to someone down the hall. Sinister turned up the volume as leBeau talked to Xavier.

"I need ta go back to N'Awlins, Pr'fessor. Dere's a priest I know who said he'd filed annulment papers years back on me and Belle. He says he's got a copy of de approved ones. If dat's de case, den Rogue an' I can get married."

"Very well, but perhaps you should let her know what you're doing. She's a bit fragile right now. I don't think she'd take you're leaving without letting her know very well."

The Cajun nodded then ran up the stairwell out of Sinister's sight. Very interesting. Well, he'd be waiting for Remy when he arrived in New Orleans. Patience would pay off at last. His obsession with cataloguing and manipulating genetic material would soon bear fruit.

* * *

Remy ran up the stairs to Rogue's room. He knocked on the door, then burst in. "Chère?" he began, then stopped at the sight of her slipping her dress off. "Sorry. Uh . . .you want me ta come back?'

"No! Come in an' close the door."

"You goin' somewhere, chère?"

"The Professor thought Ah should work out in the Danger Room. He said . . ." She clutched her dress against her breasts, then continued without looking at him. "He said you had a 'clean bill a' health' an' it was too early ta tell much else."

Shame and misery crowded in on him at the implication. "Do you regret what we did, chère? Do you want me ta go?"

"No, it's jus' I'm scared, Remy. Ah didn' think b'fo' Ah acted. What if Ah'm pregnant? What'll happen to the child? To me?"

She looked so lost, he pushed aside his own feelings of inadequacy and guilt to hold her, soothe her, and reassure her he loved her. "Don' fret, chère. Gambit's gonna go down ta N'Awlins and get de papers dat prove he can marry you. No matter if dere's a child or not, I'm gonna offer you whatever I have. An' if dere is one, I know Hank'll do whatever he can ta help you."

With a watery smile, Rogue turned in his arms to kiss him. "Ah love you so, Cajun. Y'all be careful down there. Wish I could go with ya."

"I know, but dis is somet'ing I gotta do alone. Jus' wait for me, my Rogue. I'll be back."

"Ah know, but Ah can't help missin' ya." The dress dropped to the floor between them as she flung her arms around his neck. "Don't be gone long, lovah."

"Wit' dis to come back ta? Don' t'ink so." He pressed her closer, the need to make her his again nearly overpowering as she snuggled against him. "Rogue love, I don' have protection wit' me."

"Ah don't care. At this point, Ah don't think it matters much. Somethin' tells me its too late ta worry 'bout it." She smiled at his gasp. "Yeah, well, Ah know my own body an' it's tellin' me there's mostly likely a passenger aboard. Ah jus' didn't want ta think it might be true b'fo'. But now, Ah can't bear the thought a' ya leavin' without knowin' the possibilities. Without bein' with ya again."

"Are you sure you want ta do dis, chère? It'd take only a little bit to be careful."

"Nevah mo' sure, sugah. Ah've always wanted a part a' ya anyway. Guess we've waited long enough for it," she replied, pulling at his shirt with trembling fingers. Remy put his hands over hers then brought them to his lips.

"No need ta take chances, chère. Much as I want ta see you give me a child, you could be mistaken. Don' want ta rush it. Give me a minute. I'll be right back." With a brief kiss, he left her to run down to his room in the other wing. Muttering colorful expressions under his breath, Gambit rummaged through his dresser drawers. At last he found the smooth plastic wrapper under his shirts. Praying he hadn't hurt Rogue's feelings, he tore back down the hall to her room.

He knocked on her door, afraid to burst in again. When she opened the door, he couldn't contain his grin. She'd changed into a nearly transparent teddy that left nothing to the imagination.

"If'n ya'll are goin' away fo' awhile, Ah'd best make this memorable." She stood to one side to let him enter.

"Chère, dere ain't been any time wit' you dat's been less den memorable," he said, as he brushed past her, closing the door behind him. Then, he took her into his arms wishing he never had to let her go again.

* * *

The streets hadn't changed at all since the last time he'd walked them. The smell of fish, the swamp, and crowded humanity surrounded one here. Steam rose from the pavement as the ever present October rains washed over New Orleans. But he knew no amount of water could ever wash away the past he had tried put away from himself.

Gambit made his way toward Saint Marie's Cathedral, toward Père Louis-Marie, the priest who had assured him the papers he needed lay safely in the church's files. Torn between a longing to get the business over and return to his love and the desire to at least see his adopted father, Gambit's steps took a roundabout way to the church.

Remy knew the danger . . .all those years ago both the Assassins and Thieves had exiled him from his home . . .turned him away from all he had come to love. Yet now that he'd found another to care for, another cause to call his own, he wished to make peace with his past. If only he could find Jean-Luc alone he might at least speak to him . . .let him know his reasons behind Julien's death. Most likely a futile wish, he knew, yet something drove him to do it . . .to settle old accounts.

He paused before the Thieves' Guild's headquarters, seeing the massive doors again with new eyes. His gaze swept across the front of the building, shadowed in the night with only a single lamp before it. There. . . at the top, the garrett room Jean-Luc used when he needed private time. A dim light shone from the grimy window, giving him hope he might find his father alone.

With cat-like agility, Remy scaled the spout at the building's corner. Once he reached the top story he made his way along the narrow ledge to the garrett's window. Ever so cautiously he peered into the room, barely making out the figure bent over a desk. A crooked smile touched Remy's lips . . .whenever something of import happened to the Guild or Jean-Luc one could find him here . . .filling the pages of his private journal. The window swung open soundlessly, yet Jean-Luc's head came up like a shot.

"Who's dere?"

"Jus' de debbil's own, Papa," Remy managed against the lump in his throat.

"Mon dieu, Remy . . ." Jean-Luc leapt up, catching his wayward son in his arms. "So good ta see ya, mon fils. What brings ya to N'Awlins?"

Gambit returned his adopted father's embrace, surprised at the greeting's warmth. A few moments passed before he could speak of his mission.

"Papa, I come ta see Père Louis-Marie 'bout de annulment papers f'r Belle and me. I . . .I want ta marry Rogue, de woman ya met awhile back."

"Den what you doin' here? Don' ya know it's dangerous f'r ya ta be on Guild property?" His adopted father scowled. "Ya know I'm glad ta see ya, but you're takin' a chance."

Remy hung his head. "I know, mon père, but I had ta see ya dis one last time. Ya know I had good reason to kill Julien . . .even though he was Belle's brother, he was evil . . . wanted ta kill me first 'cause I was gonna marry her. It was self defense, Papa."

Jean-Luc sighed. "Dat may be, son, but neither de Assasins Guild nor de External took kindly to de heir to dat Guild dyin' dat way. I had ta banish ya, f'r all our sakes."

"Oui,. Papa, I know . . .but dat don' make it any easier. Even wit' my new life, I still miss ya. Wanted ya ta know I'm invitin' ya to my wedding. Don' know when it'll be, but I'll send word from Xavier's school soon as I know."

Jean-Luc gave a crooked smile, one most the X-men would recognize. "I be honored, Remy. If it in my power, I'll be dere. Jus' send de notice in an unmarked envelope, like we used ta do when ya went ta Europe."

The two men embraced again, then Gambit left the same way he'd come. Despite his keen senses he never noticed the eyes watching his descent and movement toward the church. Sinister had learned the hard way of Remy's skills and being this close to having what he wanted wasn't about to take any chances of losing it.


End file.
